the offspring Conumdrum
by TomBydand
Summary: all is quiet on the ARC untill a mysterious new anomaly apears inside the comand centre and two young men step through who are the new arivals and what do they know about ethans plans? K  for now.


**hullo. this is my first attempt at primeval fan fiction so it may not be great but i hope you like it. i kknow the idea has been done before. i just felt like putting my own spin on it. the pairings are fairly obvious. conner/abby, becker/Jess hints of matt/emily. i appologuise if i didn't get the charactors right. as i said its my first attempt. **

**also i dont own primeval, if i did Leicester would so totally get to go all "rargh i have a guna nd a mamouth and am not afreid to use either of them" more often. this is intended as a one shot but may add more if people like it. **

The offspring anomaly

Becker came running into the command centre when the alarm went off he was about to ask Jess where the anomaly was when he saw she was pointing at something he rounded the corner to find the faint beginnings of an anomaly. "Well that's different." Jess was back at her computers tapping away. "Captain Becker now it not the time for stating the obvious." Leicester announced as he joined the rest of the team. Conner busied himself scanning the anomaly.

"This IS different. Its harmonics are a different frequency, it will take us longer to lock." Conner said as he started altering the locking devise with Jess's help. Abby, Matt and Becker lined up their guns the anomaly bursts into life and two figures came running through the anomaly spun round and pointed something at the anomaly. It closed immediately. The two new arrivals turned around and look at the gathered team. Before any one could react one of the two young men ran forward and hugged Jess and shouted "mum!" he stepped back when he felt his companions staring at him. "Oh well done lieutenant. I do believe you just broke the third rule of time travel." The young man stood to attention. "Sorry Sir. Heat of the moment Sir" he saluted to the other man who then smiled. "That's quite alright Francis, were this any other mission though you would be on suspension."

Before they could continue Conner stepped forward and spoke. "You're my son aren't you" he was addressing the senior of the two. Abby gasped behind him and turned to the group. "These are our children. That's captain temple?" the blonde nodded. "And that is well Jess's kid" the two men stepped forward. The younger of the two spoke. "We were sent back to help you out. We have been given permission to break certain rules. Such as giving names. I am Lieutenant Francis Becker. My commanding officer here is Captain Nick Temple. It is an honour to meet you all especially you lord Leicester" he was hit on the back of the head by nick "you idiot he isn't a lord yet."

Jess was starting at her son. Becker was staring at the ground and an awkward silence descended on the room until Matt finally said to Becker "well I suppose you're going to have to tell Jess your madly in love with her now Hillary" he clearly had forgotten Becker was still carrying his EMDbecause a second later he had been shot in the foot with it. Becker hadn't even moved or blinked. You would not have known he had just electricuted someone if not for the very slight smile on his face. "I was working up to it Matthew Jayne Anderson" the group burst out laughing except Leicester who was looked bored. "Well its nice to see you put government sponsored weapons to such good use" every word dripped with sarcasm. Eventually Jess asked the question they had all been wanting to ask.

"Why are you here? Why were you sent back to help us?" when neither of them answered she walked up to her son grabbed him by the shirt and said very forcefully "I am your mother, now you will answer my very simple question or so help me god I will ground you for the rest of your life" Francis pointed out to her that he wasn't even born yet, to which she replied "exactly" he looked at his mother for a long moment before turning to nick. "Sorry Sir she's my mother and I believe the phrase grounded for life just took on a whole new meaning" Becker laughed at his son and waited fro nick to fill them all in. "things are different where we come from. Our understanding of anomalies has advanced. We can now fully predict where they will appear. We have even worked out how to make our own. They are weaker but more stable. It is how we get from place to place it is how we beat the others to the scene." Nick paused Conner looked across to Matt and saw the same expression.

"Others? Who leads the others?" matt asked, not really wanting the answer. "Ethan cutter." Was the two worded response. A shocked gasp came from most of the tem except for Conner who was the first to gather his thoughts. "Its more than that isn't it. Helen and nick cutter were the most advanced in the study of the anomalies, what did Ethan do?" they all stood shocked as the two future arc agents spoke of how Ethan had travelled to alternate time lines tracking down younger versions of the existing team as well as several versions of his mother. Together the mother and son team had systematically tried to wipe out humanity, while she went back in time to do it he went forward. Eventually everything went wrong, only one time line exists in the future and it is about to be undone. Nick and Francis were there to help their predecessors stop that from happening"Oh good, the bloody Cutter saga again won't that woman ever just stay dead." Leicester muttered

Matt stood up and ran out the room shouting "Emily!" and suddenly they were all moving at once. Of anyone in this time-line, Ethan seamed to hate Emily the most if he would be anywhere it would be tracking her down. So that was where they would start. Abby called Conner's name as he went to follow he spun round. "Yupup? What's wrong?" he asked the last bit when he saw Abby's face. She took a deep breath. "Just, um well. I'm pregnant" she kissed him on the cheek charged up her EMD and ran out the door. Jess was standing at her desk intently staring at her desk. Conner could tell she had purposefully not listened in. he walked over to her and made her jump when he whispered. "You knew didn't you" right next to her ear. She nodded slightly and he kissed the top of her head. "You'll make a good godmother Jess Becker" she turned to shout at him but he was already gone.

**heheh. i like the idea of poor jess and becker being forced to admit their love. i like the idea of coming face to face with their own kid being the catalyst lol **

**also yeah i had becker shoot Matt. i always imagined that becker doesn't loose his temper ever. if you push him to far he'll just shoot you politely and move on.**

**like i said, this is a one shot but it could be more if enough people like it. coments and reviews are most welcome. even the harsh ones. also i am pretty dyslexic. so any gramatical or spelling mistakes that slipped through when i was spelchecking i apologuise for. **


End file.
